


United, Bound, Pack: Never Alone

by pairatime



Series: United, Bound, Pack [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Set during and after S1E11"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" Xander and the pack support each other as Tor deals with some of the fallout of telling his father, Xander tries to figure out how to use the link, oh and they deal with an unseen invisible girl.





	United, Bound, Pack: Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I'm updating this story once a year. I may have to try and do that more often but for now it is what it is.   
> Also I have a tumblr I am trying to use to update and talk about my fics, [HERE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pairatime). I will try and start using it more and see how it goes.

***Prequel***

‘Again’ Sergeant Montgomery Kelly thought as he stepped into his living room to see the outline of a body on the sofa as he closed the door behind him. 

Rhonda has got to stop trying to wait up for him Sergeant Kelly thought as he shucked off his boots and headed over to the sofa. There was still a couple hours before his sister needed to get up for school and her bed would be a better place to get them.

Only that outline was too big for Rhonda. She wasn’t that broad in the shoulders…if Kyle had spent the night again then he and Rhonda were going to have words, after which he will be taking Kyle out to the shooting range and shows him just how many guns he owns and just how well he can fire them. Something he’s been meaning to do since a few of the condoms in his bedside nightstand vanished.

Only that’s not Kyle, who is-Tor? He and Rhonda aren’t, isn’t Tor the one Rhonda says is gay? Sergeant Kelly paused as he frowned at the sleeping teen. Why is he sleeping on their sofa? Oh he’d deal with it later. He needed to be going to bed.

Shaking his head in confusion Sergeant Kelly headed into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

***Alpha***

Taking one last look at the book Xander glanced over the diagram to make sure he matched it before picking up the hair clip that he’d gotten from Heidi earlier. With a slow breathe he wrapped his hand around it and closed his eye and focused on their link.

Finding the pull in his mind was easy enough, all four of them were right there almost tangible but who was who wasn’t as clear. They all felt the same, friendship, protection, need, safe, family but he knew there had to be a way to tell them apart.

Okay, the book said think about what makes that person unique, so what makes Heidi different. He though as he ran his fingers over the hair clip. Quite, hates vampires, observant he decided. He could do this, he could find her. Looking at each thread he felt them all. They were so similar but one felt different, strong somehow as it felt more connected to the others. Selecting it he let himself follow its pull and turn himself to face in that direction before opening his eyes of the.

To see the paper with Kyle’s name tapped to the wall in front of him. He was facing Kyle’s house not Heidi’s, “Darn it,” Xander complained as he dropped the hair clip and fell back to stare up at the ceiling.

Sitting back up Xander closed his eyes again and focused on all four of them, trying to find a different. They all tugged on him the same. They all felt like family. The only different was the emotions coming off them. One bored, one happy, one having a very horny dream…and one sad…which one. Opening his eyes he saw he was staring at a blank wall. One of them wasn’t at home, not at home and sad.

Trying again he focused on it, trying to get a feel for who it might be. Tell it apart from the others. But there was nothing. With a sigh he opened his eyes and glared at the books a few feet away.

At this rate he was never going to be able to tell them apart. But the book said he should be able to. Every one should feel different. Rolling over and grabbing the book Xander glared at it as he flipped through the pages and pages on meditation, mental training and empathic links. He could return this one to Giles, it clearly wasn’t going to help him.

God this was worse then homework.

***

‘What was that?’ Xander thought as he looked up from his lunch at the odd smell. Taking a deep breath though his nose he tried to place it, it was familiar, and everywhere, but he just couldn’t place it, “Is anyone else smelling that?”

“Sweat, lots and lots of stinky sweat,” Heidi answered with a frown as she looked over at the _Jock Table_ which was all to close to their own space.

“We’ve been dealing with it most of the morning and last period half of them were in lit with us. I can’t believe the coaches still made the jocks workout with the guys showers off limits,” Rhonda complained letting a fry drop from her hand as she leaned back and crinkled her nose.

“I’m not sure why they even closed them. It’s not like Fargo died or anything. Just got beat up a bit,” Heidi said shaking her head, “It just doesn’t seem reason enough to make us all deal with this stench.”

“Yeah, there are times having a better sense of smell is not pleasant at all,” Kyle added with a sigh.

Leaning back Xander nodded in agreement. The change in their smell might not have been as noticeable as the link at first but it today it was making itself very known. And not in a nice way at all. But now why were their only four of them? “Where’s Tor?” he asked as he looked around the cafeteria but not seeing the last member of their pack anywhere.

“He was in lit with us but said he needed to stop by his locker,” Rhonda said with a frown as she too looked around, “It should’t be taking him this long,” she finished.

“Sounds like we need to hunt him down,” Kyle announced turning toward Xander, “you always seem to know where we are. Can you do that now?” the other guy asked as he started cleaning up the remands of his lunch.

Giving the pack a smile Xander took a deep breathe and though about Tor and looked for the only thread that lead away from the group. He didn’t even have to close his eyes to do it. Seems all that practice was good for something at least, “yeah, he’s this way. Come on,” Xander ordered as he headed down Sunnydale high’s major corridor and followed the thread, letting it pull him toward his packmate.

“Shortly, we’re walking here,” Rhonda barked out as Jonathan, who had his head turned looking behind him, almost ran into her but paled as he scampered in different direction the moment he saw her. “Just how do you always know where we are anyways?” Rhonda asked once they were passed the main crowd of students.

Xander could feel her eyeing him up and down and having a girl as hot as Rhonda doing that felt a bit nice he had to admit. “The link. I just follow it. I’m not great at telling apart who’s who yet but Tor’s the only one missing so,” he shrugged as he focused on the link and frowned at the feeling coming from Tor. It felt like Tor was having fun but underlying that Tor just felt sad and angry all at once. Sighing Xander once again wished emotions were easier to understand.

“Wait, the link lets you find us? I can’t do that,” Kyle said before turning toward the others, “Can you guys?”

Glancing back to see both girls shaking their heads Xander felt their surprise, “Wait, it’s not the same for all of us? That’s unexpected. Looks like we need to spend sometime after school working out just what we can each do with this link, but first Tor,” Xander reminded the others as he lead them around one last corner and grinned when he spotted Tor.

“I hope I can learn to do that because being able to do this would be cool,” Kyle said with a grin.

“Who is that pipsqueak Tor is with?” Rhonda asked as she looked over Kyle’s shoulder toward Tor.

‘Why would he want to be with this guy and not join us?’ Xander though as he watched the Tor and the guy he was standing before, which wasn’t hard as everyone else in the hall was giving the pair a wide berth. The wrestler was leaning menacingly over the guy who was backed up against the lockers. The guy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was but when he tried to move to one side Tor’s fist slammed into the locker next to him, blocking his path.

Moving closer Xander fought back a sigh when he got near enough to tell who the second guy was and finally hear what was being said. Sometimes he forgot his new friends doubled as the school bullies.

“So Tucker, just how are you doing to make it up to me? I mean my papers were all over the floor and while you did pick them up that just doesn’t seem good enough. I think you need to do a little extra. Show me how sorry you are. Don’t you agree,” Tor explained as he glared down the student.

Tucker’s answer was slow in coming as he stuttered out his response, his wide eyes never leaving Tor’s fist, “Sure man, anything you want. I-just name it,” he offered the bully.

“See that’s what I like I hear,” Tor said with a smile that was anything but friendly.

Xander didn’t want to hear what Tor meant by something extra, his friends could be far too creative at time, “Hey Tucker, get lost, now,” he ordered as he stepped up, “Tor man, we missed you at lunch,” he added, focusing on Tor while keeping watch on Tucher out of the corner of his vision.

Tucker didn’t move his body as he looked at Xander before looking back at Tor, swallowing hard when Tor leaned back, removing his fist allowing Tucker to slide out from between Tor and the locker and move closer to Xander. “Hey Xander tha-“ Xander heard him start until he head Heidi cut the guy off.

“Xander said get lost, not stick around and talk,” Heidi said as she stepped up into Tucker’s space, grinning when Tucker froze for a second before bolting down the hall as quickly as he could.

“Talk to us Tor, what’s up,” Kyle asked, taking his place beside Tor, resting his hand on Tor’s back.

Tor was silent and unmoving for a few minutes before he finally looked up and over at the group, opening his mouth only to close it again, shaking his head, “Not here, not with so many…” he shook his head again.

Feeling the worry and panic through their link Xander realized the middle of the hall wasn’t the best place for this talk. But where could they all get some privacy, “The library. We can talk there and students, they do not use it,” he told them all as he gave Tor a friendly slap on the back, “come one, and try not to pen anyone into any lockers on the way, just seeing it makes my shoulder start hurting again,” he added as he rubbed his shoulder, one day he really had to get Larry back for that because while it was great the jerk had gotten his arms broken _he_ hadn’t gotten to be the one to do it.

“Okay sure,” Tor said as he, like the rest of the pack, followed behind Xander as they made their way to the library.

With the students parting before them the group made it to the library quickly and without any trouble which was good because the longer Xander walked beside Tor the more he could feel the rage and sorrow coming off Tor. Xander had no idea how he, any of them, could have missed it all morning.

“Giles,” Xander called once they were inside the library, relieved that the watcher was once more not in the library. Watch really made Xander want to know where Giles went all the time but he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

Walking up the stairs Xander lead them a little ways back into the stacks to one of the scattered study tables which he pushed to the side before sitting down in the newly cleared space. “Lets talk,” he added as he patted the carpeted floor beside his legs.

Tor hesitated at the edge of the area for a moment until Rhonda gave him a not so light push making the teen stumble forward, “relax a bit Tor, it’s just us,” she added as she sat down and leaned into Kyle who’d taken a spot leaning into Xander.

Xander watched as Tor let his shoulder sag as he all but dropped to the floor near, but not touching, Xander, staring up at the ceiling.

Letting out a light growl Xander glared at the space between himself and Tor, “Tor,” he warned the other teen quietly.

Turning his head Tor glanced up at Xander then toward Xander’s legs. “Are you sure. I mean knowing that I’m…what I am?” Tor asked in an unsteady voice as he looked away from the whole group.

He’s still worried about telling us he’s gay Xander realized with a shock. “Tor. You’re one of us and that will not be changing. And from what I can tell all the others knew before you told us so yeah we’re cool with is so get your ass over here where you belong,” Xander ordered pointing to his side. 

Slowly Tor scooted himself over to Xander until he was resting his head on Xander’s tight, smiling and turning toward him when Xander ran his hand though Tor’s hair. 

“Finally,” Heidi added as she dropped down right next to Tor, pushing Xander’s legs a little wider and wrapping her hands around Tor’s larger form as much as she could.

After taking a moment to feel them all near him, letting that relax him Xander looked toward Tor again, “So want to tell us what got you so worked up. Because I can feel how pissed you were, are, and I don’t think it was Tucker that upset you,” he asked his friend.

Tor’s whole body grew tense even as he let out a sigh, “I told my dad. About me being gay. I told him when he got back from his trip,” Tor informed the group.

“There is no way he took that well,” Kyle said softly as he and Rhonda both got up and moved to Xander’s other side to sandwich Tor between them and Heidi.

“How did…did he try-how much was it like your nightmare?” Xander asked as he leaned as close as he could while keeping his leg where it was under Tor’s head.

Slowly shaking his head a bit Tor answered, “It wasn’t anything like it. He didn’t yell or try and hit me or anything. I hadn’t meant to tell him but he started asking if I was seeing anyone and after the nightmare and telling you guys I just couldn’t lie about it anymore so I told him,” Tor explained as he barrier his head into Xander and Rhonda.

“It’s okay. No matter what he did we’re here. We’re always here,” Heidi reminded Tor as she snuggled in closer behind him.

“What did he do?” Kyle asked as he reached over Rhonda to rub his hand along Tor’s side.

“He told me to stay on the team, go to college, not to be public. I thought, I thought maybe he’d be okay with it for a moment but then he left. Some bullshit about work at the office. I’ve only seen him once since. Last night because I stayed up until he got home. He didn’t even talk to me,” Tor said. The sorrow pouring off him and thought the link in waves.

“That’s why you came over last night,” Rhonda said with understanding as she hugged Tor as best she could.

“I just couldn’t stay in that house with him. Not when he can’t even…I had to get out of there,” Tor told them all.

“Why didn’t you come to my place?” Kyle asked, his voice hurt a little, “we could have had a sleepover like old time.”

“Couldn’t deal with anyone. I would just slept in my car somewhere but knowing what we know about this town now. I just wanted to be alone and I knew Monte wasn’t home to ask questions. Your parents were,” Tor explained as he looked up and met Kyle’s eyes.

“I get it but-I’m always there for you. Got it bud?” Kyle made clear as he gave Tor a light slug on the shoulder.

“You can’t keep stuff like this to yourself. We missed you at lunch and we’ll always notice if one of us is missing,” Xander reminded them all as he reached out and grabbed Tor’s hand in his own. “I told you when this started it the link was a complicated package.”

“Yeah. Complicated. I think that describes our lives as a whole and not just the link,” Kyle chimed in with a bit of a laugh.

“You know you might be right about that,” Xander agreed as he reached out and run his other hand though Rhonda hair as they relaxed, ignoring the bell ending lunch.

*** Interlude: Fratris***

Kyle kept his arm over Tor’s shoulder as he and the others made their way through the stacks and toward the sound of a bunch of sophomore Xander said were his friend. And they were talking about something to do with an invisible something or someone. Xander’s friends really were mixed in with all the weird, strange and supernatural crap that seemed to hit this town.

“Oh Xander, look what Buffy, ah Xander don’t look now but I you’re being followed,” Willow said when they group came out of the stacks and into the front of the library.

And really did they think Xander didn’t know they were right behind him. They were even trying to be sneaky. Not that it would work if Xander could feel them through the link. He’d have to talk to Xander about that later. It’s be cool if he could always find the others.

“It’s cool Wills, they’re with me. So what did the Buffster find out about our invisible what have you?” Xander asked as he broke from the pack and joined Buffy, Willow and Giles at the table.

Glaring at the underclassmen in the library Kyle stayed on the upper level, holding Tor with him and lacing his fingers with Rhonda to stop her from heading down the stairs, knowing she’d signal Heidi to wait as well.

Xander may be part of this other group but they weren’t. And the other group seemed mostly happy to ignore them, other then nervous glances from the red head and looked from the librarian that made him feel like he’s being studied. What was the old guy’s deal anyways?

“Did any of you know Marcy? Maybe shove her into a locker or call her names or something?”

Pulling his gaze away from the library Kyle looked toward Buffy and the year book she held, “give it here and let’s see if she’s familiar. The one in the corner right?” he asked to confirm as he traded Rhonda hand for the yearbook and looked at the photo of this invisible girl. Who didn’t look like anyone he knew. “I don’t think I ever noticed her. What about the rest of you?”

Tor frowned and shook his head no while Rhonda took the book and leaned over toward Heidi before shaking her head as well, “I don’t think we noticed her enough to tease her. Maybe if she was mixed in with the rest of the band geeks but,” Rhonda finished with a shrug handing the book back to Kyle.

“Ouch, even the mean kids didn’t even care enough about her to even see her as a target,” Buffy commented as she took the book back from Kyle.

“What can I say, there are only so many of us and it’s a big school,” Kyle explained to the sophomore, smirking when she glared at him. Yeah Xander might be their friends but these others weren’t, and it was a fun to get her all wound up, and Buffy at least didn’t shrink back from them. Yeah she at least might be fun to see how far she can be pushed Kyle decided as he tried to follow the conversation.

But once the old Brit started going on about quantum mechanics and mystic whatever he was lost, but everyone else in the room looked lost to so whatever Kyle though as he just waited. This was all clearly leading up to an action plan to deal with this Marcy and he and the others were not missing out on another one of those.

“Oh hell no.”

Glancing over at Rhonda at the outburst he followed her glare to see Cordelia rushing into the library. Damn Kyle though as he reached out and rethreaded his fingers among Rhonda’s as he saw Heidi pull up closer to her as well. Good he wasn’t the only one who felt the hate and bitterness coming from his girl through their link. He knew she didn’t like Cordelia but to really feel it. Man, Xander was right this link thing was going to be loads of fun.

But when Cordelia was calling Xander a loser he understood the hate, ignoring that fact he would have said the same just a few months ago. Fuck his-Millar? She was a cool teacher Kyle thought as he focused on listened to Cordelia go on about why she was here.

“Because…you’re always around when all this weird stuff is happening and I know you’re very strong and you’ve got all those weapons. I was kind of hoping you were in a gang maybe with them?”

Wait, what? Kyle thought as Cordelia pointed up at him and the others up on the upper level. Did Cordelia think they would let Buffy into-they were not in a gang with Buffy Kyle though as he glared at Cordelia. The queen bee want to be may have a point about Buffy, she did seem to go do for help dealing with the strange but grouping him and his friends with her. He almost wanted to let Rhonda go and see what happens. Maybe it will save this Marcy the trouble and she’ll just go away.

But he could live with her being bait. That was almost as good, and why was the Librarian handing them books…damn Xander wasn’t kidding when he said there was always a lot of research. Lots and lots of research he though as he looked at all the books the Librarian was pulling out of his office or sending the redhead into the back stacks to get.

This was going to be a fun night Kyle thought as he opened the book, sighing at the hand written scrip. Yeah loads of fun.

What felt like days later, but wasn’t even a couple hours later Kyle looked up from his most recent book and added it to the stack of unless books because he was fairly sure they didn’t want to cure Marcy’s invisibility by turning her inside out, and that was a picture he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

“Just how many books are there?” he questioned aloud as he eyed the mountain of books still to be checked.

“Too many. I’m seeing why Xander warned us about it not being fun and games. This sucks,” Rhonda said in agreement as she and Heidi reentered the library/

“Where is Xander and the redhead?” Heidi asked as she retook her place and picked up the scroll she’s been skimming.

“They and the librarian went to check on a noise that might be Marcy,” Kyle answered, “while you two were in the bathroom, for twenty minutes,” hiding from the books he added to himself.

“Xander said we’d know if he needed us,” Tor also added as he tapped his temple lightly, never taking his eyes away from the book he had chosen.

“We could have gone with him and not been stuck with all these books,” Rhonda complained as she picked up her book and letting her shoulders slump.

“Yep, if we’d all been here we could have. But some of us weren’t and none of us though it was wise to just vanish on you two. No matter how temping that idea sounded,” Kyle answered, a light growl entering his voice.

“Well sorry. I’ll just have to make it up to you. And you know Monty is working tonight. I’ll have the place to myself,” Rhonda offered as she leaned back and stretched her hands over her head, curving her back forward to loosen her muscles.

So temping, so very temping, “I really do like that idea but Tor and I have some bonding time to make up on since he ditched me last night,” but damn I wouldn’t mind if you come over. I don’t even care if Tor watched, or hell joins in, what. Where did that idea come from Kyle though with a jolt. He’d never fantasized about sharing Rhonda before, especially with his best friend since he knew Rhonda wasn’t Tor’s type and be believed it when Tor said he wasn’t either. But he wouldn’t mind. Wouldn’t even mind if the other two-

“What?” Kyle said, snapping out of his thoughts as he saw the other three looking at him funny, “What?”

“You kind of froze and felt funny through our link,” Rhonda explained, “We had to call your name a couple times?”

Damn, okay think about something else, anything else, “yeah sorry, weird through got me a bit distracted,” okay, time to explore new feelings and fantasies later. When I’m alone, “But all good now.”

“Okay,” Heidi said with an amused grin, “If you say so.”

“I do. So, anyone find anything in any of the books?” Kyle asked, trying to get everyone back on topic. Sighing when everyone said no in one way or another Kyle let his eyes drift back to the large number of books they had left. “Are we sure we want to cure her?”

“Yeah I think Xander and his other friends want to. They see themselves as good guys I think,” Tor said with a shrug.

“Good guys are so boring,” Heidi complained rolling up her scroll and sniffing the air, “does anyone else smell that?”

“Smell what?” Rhonda asked as she too smelled the air.

Taking a whiff himself Kyle frowned, “I’m not getting anything beyond the norm. Which stinks but,” shrugging, nothing they could do about the smell of such an old building let alone all the other students in it.

Kyle watched as Heidi closed her eyes and took another-slower-sniff, “I’m not sure but it almost smells like gas. Which I know is weird but,” she shook her head.

“Weird is our lives now so. Can anyone feel Xander?” Kyle asked as he focused on their link. He could feel the others but Xander felt so far away. He had no idea how Xander felt them from so far away.

“Worry. I’m feeling worry,” Tor said, jumping to his feet.

“I’m feeling it to. I can barley tell what it is but Tor’s right, Xander’s worried, maybe even scared. Where did they go?” Rhonda asked the group.

“They were following some music we’d heard but I’m not sure where it lead other than to the left,” Kyle answered as he lead the others out of the library and down the hall they’d last seen Xander and the others go down.

“The music room isn’t this way,” Tor said as he looked at the others confused.

“No it isn’t,” Rhonda agreed as she frowned before looking at Heidi, “But the door to the basement is.”

“What’s in the-the boiler,” Heidi said with understanding.

“Which because of an invisible psycho might be leaking gas,” Kyle said as he started running down the hall toward the basement door with a growl. He and Xander might have their problems but wasn’t about to let anyone hurt him. And he could feel the other felt the same as he heard them at his heels.

*** Beta***

“Man who would have though southern Californian air could feel so fresh,” Xander said taking big deep breaths of the gas free air as he and the others stood out in the central courtyard with all the other students evacuated after the gas leak.

“Marcy needs to go. Like now,” Kyle stated bluntly as he leaned against one of the columns that lined the courtyard. 

Xander smiled as the whole pack quickly seconded Kyle’s idea. He had to admit he was also very much in support of that idea, “first we need to find her, and Buffy and Cordelia because this, this all reeks of a distractions, and gas. It also stinks of gas. And what happened to gas being odorless, uh. I know that’s a thing,” he kept ranting as he looked at everyone else.

“Unfortunately Xander is right. Trapping us in the boiler room was to get us out of the way so Marcy could take Buffy and Cordelia without interference,” Giles told them all as he joined, “I was just speaking to some of the other faculty and it appears that someone trashed the room set aside for the May Queen perpetrations and no one has seen Cordelia.”

He loved being told he was right but somehow it wasn’t the same when he was right that one of his friends was in mortal danger. Just undercut how good it felt for some reason. “Okay so how do we find them?”

“And what do we do when we do find them? We didn’t find anything about making someone un-invisible,” Willow said, her voice filled with worry.

“Well not and keep them alive anyways no. But we do have options if we need them,” Kyle reminded them all as he moved closer to Xander, “this bitch tried to kill Xander, and you guys; I’m okay with dealing with the problem however we need to.”

Dark, very dark, but nice to know Kyle cares, “I didn’t think you cared. It’s nice really but we do try to limit the human deaths. Keep them low; zeros kind of is the goal we aim for and so far we’re right on track so hold off on that idea,” he reminded Kyle as he threw an arm over the junior’s shoulder.

“Knowing what we’re going to do, or not do, isn’t helpful if we don’t know where they are,” Rhonda reminded them.

“Well Marcy is really focused on Cordelia and the whole May Queen everything,” Willow brainstormed as she paced back and forth.

“Isn’t the coronation for that tonight at the Bronze in like less then three hours?” Heidi said as she glanced at her watch.

Ah, smart girls, always focused on the details Xander thought with a smile as he looked at the three before looking at the group as a whole while Giles pulled out his glasses and start talking.

“The Bronze would be the perfect place for Marcy to finish making whatever kind of statement she seems intent on making. Now as a member of the staff I can not leave but I think you will find that the student parking lot isn’t being watched right now. Do let me know once Buffy is safe.”

“My car can only fit four normally, anyone else have wheels?” Tor asked as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

And Xander really like that one of his friends has a car, it made some things so much easier. 

“I wish Monty would let me drive his to school,” Rhonda complained as everyone else shook their heads no.

“We’ll have to just cram in,” Kyle said with a shrug, “can we get going and make sure Marcy doesn’t come back and try to finish the job she started?”

“Protective and aggressive about it. I’m staring to see why you and Xander hang out together,” Buffy said as she stepped out of the crowd of students standing about, “But no need to rush off for little old me. And we don’t need to worry about Marcy. Some weird government types have her. It was really strange, even for me but.” She finished with a shrug.

“Oh thank god you’re okay,” Giles said as he patted Buffy on the shoulder while Willow took the more direct approach and hugs Buffy as she too shouted your okay.

She’s okay, she’s the slayer, of course she’s okay, “government types? Like X-files? Was one of them a skeptic. Did they give you their card?” Xander asked hopefully. If vampires and demons are real maybe the government knows and has agents looking into the supernatural, that would be so cool, he thought to himself.

“Sorry Xander, no card. They didn’t seem much like talking. They really just grabbed Marcy and left. But now onto the important stuff, like is school out for the day? Why?” Buffy asked as she looked around at all the students.

***

“Remember if my parents ask we’re just practicing self defense because of what happened to Mitch Fargo,” Kyle said again as he lead them all around to his backyard.

His parents would actually care enough to ask? Xander though as he looked around the fenced in yard. It wasn’t huge and a tree of some kind and lots of flowerbeds took up a fair bit of the space but there was still more than enough left over for them to practice.. “Well we wouldn’t be lying. He was attacked by something supernatural and we’re practicing to fight things that are supernatural.”

“Yeah, we can leave the supernatural part out right?” Kyle asked as he looked back at Xander.

“Well I know I don’t want to be the one to explain it. Unless they’ve see something themselves I’ll sound like a crazy person,” Xander answered with a grin, “I mean without the field trip would any of you have believed me?” he knows without having seen Jesse he’s not sure he would have believed it. Heck he had heard it and hadn’t believe it.

“Man’s got a point. This all seems too crazy to be real,” Rhonda added before turning toward Tor, “But since it is real can we get started?”

Rhonda’s right they were on a mission today, “Rhonda’s right, so Tor what was it you found?” Xander asked as he looked toward Tor and the large dull red athletic bag he was carrying.

Xander watched as Tor dropped the bag near the tree and knelt down to opened it and starting pulling out a handful of, very worn, punching pads, gloves and even some head gear. All in the school colors, or at least Xander thought they were the school colors. Some of them were so faded it was hard to tell.

“Coach had a couple of us cleaning out one of the athletic storage rooms earlier this week and I found these in the far back. Coach said they might have been from an old boxing class or something from the sixties or seventy. He said to toss them but,” Tor held up one of the pairs of gloves to Xander, “I though we might have a use for them.”

Taking the gloves Xander opened it up to dump out anything inside, thankfully nothing fell out, before slipping one on. Punching his now gloved fist into his other hand he nodded. Yeah, these could be great. Keep them from hurting each other as they really practiced fighting. “Yeah Tor, these are great,” he said as he ruffles the kneeling teen’s hair with his ungloved hand, and man when Tor smiled it completely changed how it looked, and felt. It needed to happen more. “well who’s first?”

“I’ve got first round,” Kyle stated, glaring at all the rest before grabbing the other set of gloves and putting them on. 

Xander nodded as he pulled the other glove onto his left hand then frowned as he realized he couldn’t tie them up.

“I’ll tie it,” Tor offered moments later before taking the brittle string and slowly pulled them tight and laced them. “We’ll need to get new laces, shoe laces should work I think,” he comments as he worked on the second glove.

“I’ll pick some up before next weekend,” Xander told them all as he waited for Rhonda to finish lacing up Kyle’s gloves.

“If we’re doing this shouldn’t we use all the gear?” Heidi asked as she held up two very old, cracked and worn headgears.

“Will those even hold together long enough to be put on?” Kyle asked as he watched bits of the plastic covering fall away as Heidi flex them.

“Only one way to find out, let strap them on,” Xander said. They couldn’t hurt, and none of them had slayer healing if they got any cuts or busies. “Anything else in that bag we need to use?”

“Only these,” Tor said pulling out two mouth guards, still in their packaging.

“Somehow I don’t think those are from the seventies,” Kyle reported as he grabbed one as best he could with his gloved hands while Rhonda started putting on his headgear.

“Coach won’t miss them. I grabbed enough for us each to have one,” Tor explained.

Xander almost nodded but stopped himself as Tor moved to fasten the head guards to him. “Thanks Tor,” he added just before Tor slipped the mouth guard into his mouth a minute later.

Taking a moment Xander grinned and moved his mouth around trying to get used to having the odd plastic between his teeth before giving up and looking toward Kyle who had been doing the same. Nodding Xander asked if Kyle was ready, or he tried to but the words came out garbled and unrecognizable even to him. His second try wasn’t any better.

“I think he’s asking if your ready? That right Xander?” Rhonda asked as she stood between him and Kyle. Xander nodded at her question.

“Then both of you nod if you’re ready,” Rhonda said as she stepped back.

Xander watched as Kyle nodded while he nodded himself then both glanced over at Rhonda.

“Then go for it, fight,” Rhonda said with a bit of a laugh, “I feel like I’m narrating one of those fights my brother watches,” she add before going on, “Both contestants are new to the ring as they begin to square off with one another.”

Laughing a little inside Xander let Rhonda’s voice fade into the background as he focused on Kyle. Taking a slow step forward he made sure he had his hands up like Giles always told Buffy to and drew even closer.

Then he saw Kyle lung and swing.

He blocked the first swing and even managed to move out of the way of the follow up but when he went in for his own punch he felt Kyle’s fist hitting his side even as he heard the other teen grunt from the blow to the chest. Xander didn’t let himself stop. A vampire wouldn’t stop after a single hit, he couldn’t either.

The fight become more and more a blur as he traded body blows with Kyle, blocking when he could but taking them when he couldn’t until he say Kyle’s fist coming toward his head, unable to block it Xander felt it hit full force and everything changed as he saw red.

Next thing he knew he was staring at a dazed Kyle leaning heavily on Rhonda who might have been the only think holding him up while Heidi stood between them and Tor’s arms held him in some kind of lock that kept him from moving even an inch. Both girls looked very very worried and he felt worry from all three of them.

What the hell just happened, Xander demanded to know only for it to be garbled by the mouth guard. Spiting it out, which was way harder then he expected, he repeated the question. “What the hell just happened?”

“We were kind of hoping you could tell us. You two were fighting and everything was fine and then suddenly you, you,” Rhonda stopped clearly at a lost for words.

“Went up a few notches, speed, power, intensity, all of it. The whole fight changed,” Tor added as he slowly loosed his hold on Xander.

“Yeah, you two didn’t look like you were just practicing anymore. You didn’t even seem to know we were here,” Heidi chipped in, her own worry as clear in her voice as through the link.

“I don’t remember-we were fighting and then…it’s a blur,” Xander said as he looked at Kyle. Please say you remember more than that.

Kyle pushed out his own guard out before answering, “I remember seeing you change, get more aggressive and I felt the need to match it but then it gets kind of hazy too,” he explained.

Just like our last fight Xander realized. “And I’m guessing we didn’t stop when you guys first tried to get us to break it up?” Because he didn’t seen Tor putting him in a hold for the heck of it, or at least not without asking first.

“Yeah, that was the scary part. It’s like you two were in your own world,” Rhonda told them.

*** Interlude: Sororis***

Watching both of them nod Rhonda told them both to go for it as she stepped back and started narrating the fight. 

“Both contestants are new to the ring as they begin to square off with one another,” Rhonda said, trying to mimic the announcer she always heard when Monty watched his fights with his friends.

“They’re just circling each other-oh we have our first punches by Kyle but it’s Xander who lands the first blow followed immediately by Kyle’s first hit,” Rhonda went on with a grin as she leaned forward to watch. She might have to stop giving Monty such a hard time about watching the games; she was starting to see why he enjoyed them. It was fun to watch to guys pummel each other.

“Kyle hands up. Xander move those feet,” Tor called from her side as he kept circling the pair. And seeing the grin on his lips and how excited he felt though their link Rhonda just had to smile. They’d turned his day around which he needed. They’d have to deal with his father later.

“Come on Kyle,” Rhonda cheered on her boyfriend as Kyle took a punch but kept right at it with a return punch.

“So who do you think would win? In a real fight I mean,” Heidi asked as came over.

Rhonda sighed. She knew who she wanted to say. She wanted to say Kyle would win hands down. Only they’d already had a real fight and Kyle hadn’t won. As much as he’d like to believe Kyle had taken it easy on Xander and let him win she was fairly sure that’s not how it went down. But still, “Kyle. I would want Kyle to win,” She told Heidi.

And she didn’t like Heidi’s smile one bit, but she liked her friends answer even less.

“I know who you’d want to win. I asked who you think _would_ win,” Heidi said smirking.

Letting out another sigh Rhonda looked over at her friend, “I know. I still want Kyle to-wow that’s a solid punch,” Rhonda said cutting herself off as she saw Kyle’s gloved fist land a hit on Xander’s temple.

And wow, where had Xander been hiding that speed, or Kyle for that matter. When did they get that fast-or this intense. “Okay guys, you’re getting a bit rough. Cool it off a bit,” Rhonda told them both as their punches got faster and she was pretty sure harder

They didn’t respond to her, they just kept at it, only now they were growling too. “Times up, ding ding ding,” Rhonda said as she got closer, “fights over guys, Tor, Heidi, help me-fuck,” she yelled barley getting out of the way of a punch that sent Kyle to the ground even as Xander staggered back from Kyle’s counter punch.

“We have got to stop this, now,” Rhonda ordered the other two, “Tor grab Xander. Heidi help with me Kyle,” she detailed as she shifted over toward Kyle. Taking advantage of his ignoring her to grab an arm and tried to keep him away from Xander, with him resisting the whole way.

Out of the corner eye she could see Tor struggling to do the same with Xander, and he looked just as willing to be manhandled as Kyle. “Kyle snap out of it,” Rhonda yelled as she felt Kyle try and shove her aside to stand but she wasn’t about to let that happen. “Damn it Kyle,” She cried in frustration, what was wrong with the two of them she thought.

When Kyle again tried to stand she just shook her head, “fuck this,” and with a glare Rhonda pulled back her fist and punched Kyle in the stomach, hard. Her boyfriend stopped fighting as he slumped into her sucking in air as fast as his lungs would let him.

Finally able to properly turn her focus to the rest of the pack she saw that Heidi had planted herself between the two groups, ready to help block either one from reaching the other while Tor held, the now calm, Xander in some kind of hold with the younger guys feet barely on the ground. Good, everything was under control, good.

Helping Kyle to stand she looked toward the others, “Anyone know that the fuck just happened?” Watching Xander spit out his mouth guard she’d hopped for answers, but he only asked the same question, joy.

A few minutes later, realizing that no one had a clue she just shook her head, “Do we still think fighting each other is a good idea?” Rhonda asked the others. Because she didn’t think it was, not in the slightest.

“Today probably not, but at some point two of us that aren’t me and Kyle should spar, see if it’s all of us or if this is part of whatever make Kyle and me glare at each other every now and then,” Xander suggested. 

Rhonda could get needing to know that. If they could all lose control or just the two of them they needed to know but she did not feel up for it today, “Okay but can we just punch bags today?” she asked as he pointed to come of the punching pads that were half sticking out of Tor’s bag.

“I second that,” Kyle said as he stretched his chest, “not that my girl’s punch needs much practice. It felt pretty good to me. But next time I hope it’s someone else taking the hit,” he added smiling at her.

My girl? Really. I’ll show him who’s whos, “There is plenty more where that came from so I have enough to go around,” Rhonda added as she leaned over and kissed Kyle, enjoying as he wrapped his arms around her and letting the kiss linger. She could even feel his dick pressing into her leg, to bad they didn’t have time for that right now. Wait, Tor was saying something. 

“I think we only have enough decent pads for one person to practice at a time,” Tor said as they all watched him pull out a half full of pads but most where bent or were missing chunks.

“We’ll just have to rotate through. Who wants to be first,” Xander asked them all as he picked up a pair of the pads Tor had declared useable and worked his hands into them.

“Dibs,” Heidi called, grabbing the gloves that had been discarded earlier

With a smile Rhonda leaned into Kyle and watched as Xander held out the pads and let Heidi punch at them while Tor watched and helped correct Heidi’s form.

“How does Tor know so much about fighting anyways,” Rhonda asked as turned her head toward Kyle. Because she knew he loved wrestling but this wasn’t even close to anything she’d seen him do on the mat.

She could feel Kyle’s smirk before he even started to answer and had to stop herself from elbowing him, she did want an answer, “he loves boxing and MMA almost as much as your brother. Plus…plus I think he was always worried what would happen when he told anyone about being gay. He wanted to make sure he could take care of himself. Honestly I think that might be why he started wrestling,” Kyle finished and boy could she feel just how angry that idea that made her boyfriend.

“We need to do something about Tor and his father. When he showed up at my place last night he was-he was devastated. I don’t know how he’d been hiding it from us for the last few days but. He loves his dad,” Rhonda said as she recalled how Tor had looked when she opened the door for him the night before.

“But what? It’s not like we can confront Mr. Hauer and beat him up if he won’t accept Tor,” Kyle answered, hitting his fist into his palm making it clear he’d like to do just that.

The first part could work, “You’re right we can’t beat him up but we can meet him head-on. Make him deal with that,” Rhonda said back after thinking for a moment, “Think you can keep Tor here after our practice and whatever breaks up?”

“After he didn’t come over last night I was already planning on guilting him into staying the night, starting with dinner.” Kyle said, glancing at his watch, “which will be in a half hour or so.”

“Then we have a plan, you keep Tor here and I’ll talk to Xander and Heidi,” Rhonda confirmed with a smile. Mr. Hauer didn’t know what was about to hit him she thought as she and Kyle headed closer to the rest of the pack where Tor was now punching at the pads on Xander’s hands.

*** Omega***

This was not going to be fun Xander thought for the thousandths time as he Rhonda and Heidi turned to walk up the Hauer’s driveway and made their way to the first door.

“Okay have any of you ever really talked to Mr. Hauer before? Because I don’t think I’ve ever even seen the guy?” Xander asked as he looked at the other two.

“He and Kyle would chat at some of Tor’s bigger matches but I never really talked to him myself,” Rhonda responded while Heidi just shook her head no.

Taking a deep breath Xander knocked on the door, “This will be fun then. All kinds of fun,” he joked as they waited for a couple of moments before the door opened to show a surprised Ms. Cutter.

“Good evening all. I’m sorry to say that Mr. Tor isn’t in right now. I’m not sure when to expect him,” Ms. Cutter informed them all even as she opened the door to let them step into the entryway.

“That’s okay Ms, ah Cutter. We’re not here to talk to Tor,” Xander started before glancing at the other two then back toward Ms. Cutter. “we know where he is. We’re here to talk to Mr. Hauer if he’s in,” he asked. And man he was never going to be used to talking to ‘help’, it was weird enough talking to parents or adults.

“You know where, is he okay? Is everything alright?” Ms. Cutter asked at once looking between them all.

“Tor’s fine, he’s at Kyle’s place and last night he was at mine. Did he tell you-do you know what happened?” Rhonda asked after reassuring Ms. Cutter Tor was fine.

It’s clear she cares about Tor, which is more than some actual parents, Xander though to himself as he watched Ms. Cutter visibly relax upon hearing Tor was with Kyle.

“I know that Mr. Tor finally told his father who he is and that Mr. Hauer has...struggled to deal with that new information,” Ms. Cutter paused and looked them all slowly and man did that gaze feel uncomfortable. “Is that why you wish to see Mr. Hauer.”

Did she already know like the rest of the Pack did? How did his father not know? “Yeah. His dick moves are hurting Tor,” Xander stated bluntly, glaring at Rhonda until she looked away when the other teen tried to elbow him at his statement.

“I see,” Ms. Cutter said before hesitating a moment before turning toward the main hall, “this way please. Mr. Hauer has finished his dinner and relaxing on the back porch, through here,” she explained as she gestured through a pair of sliding doors which she opened.

Nodding with a quick thanks Xander stepped out onto the patio, pausing as he walked down the stone steps they’d sat on when he talk about Jesse. But now was not the time for that. Forcing himself to keep walking Xander headed toward the more lit side of the patio where a handful of chairs were set around a table along with a couple of reclining beach chairs all set near the side of the pool that was bathed in light from a few well placed, and strong, out door lights.

It was one of those chairs that was currently taken by the man he assumed to be Tor’s father. And stepping closer he could see the resemblance. They had the same build, same color hair though Mr. Hauer’s had a bit of gray mixed in his blond, and the cigars they smoked were even the same, which given Tor always said he swiped them from his dad shouldn’t come as much of a surprise.

Trading glances with both Rhonda and Heidi Xander knew he was taking the lead so taking a breathe and squaring his shoulders he stepped in front of Mr. Hauer and fake coughed to get his attention. “Mr. Hauer,” he said then waited for the other man to react.

Xander watched as Mr. Hauer looked up from his Inc. magazine and at him, and man Xander did not like being studied like this at all and he felt the want, need, to growl down Mr. Hauer for looking at him like this but damn he knew that wouldn’t help Tor so shoving those feeling down he looked over toward the girls, seeing Mr. Hauer follow his gaze just as he started speaking.

“Who are- Rhonda? Heidi? But you aren’t Kyle. And where is Tor. Has he came home?” Mr. Hauer demanded to know as he sat up and looked between the three teens before settling his gaze on Rhonda.

“This is Xander, he’s become our friend over the last month or two. And as for Tor,” Rhonda said started before she looked toward Xander.

Nodded Xander answered Mr. Hauer other question, “Tor is why we’re here. We know he told you and it didn’t go well.” And that’s like an understand statement given Tor state but Xander just managed to stop himself from adding. Stop don’t stay that, he thought as he reminded himself why he was there. Tor needs this, Tor needs this, he repeated in his mind to stop himself from filling the silence.

And it was silent as Mr. Hauer face become hard and he slowly closed and folded his magazine and with a last puff on his cigar he set it aside as well before standing and ending the silence. “And what exactly did Tor tell me that didn’t go well?”

“We know he’s gay Mr. Hauer. In fact we’ve known for a couple years now despite Tor not telling us until last week. It wasn’t a surprise for us because we knew him. How did it surprise you?” Rhonda demanded to know as she stepped forward and faced Mr. Hauer head on.

“My son-“ Mr. Hauer stopped himself, his face darkening as he glared at the three of them- and Xander was understanding why Tor said his father could be scary when he wanted to be- before speaking again after the pause, “What goes on between my son and I is not your business or concern. I think you should go. Now.”

Xander watched as Mr. Hauer looked toward Ms. Cutter who nodded and motions for the three teens to follow her. He watched as Rhonda and Heidi shook their heads but followed and he even started to follow himself but they hadn’t really done anything and Tor needed them.

This could go very very bad Xander knew but he just had to do it. Stopping he turned toward Mr. Hauer, “Do you love your son? Because right now he doesn’t think you do. He thinks this one part of him means you never want to see him and are doing anything you can to avoid him. You may not have personally kicked him out but you actively avoiding him makes him feel unwanted in his own home. I know what that feels like and Tor shouldn’t have to deal with it. So do you love him?” Xander demanded a second time as he as stared down Mr. Hauer, while keeping his growl under control, mostly.

He was pleased when Mr. Hauer looked away first but when the older man didn’t answer him but repeated his request that Ms. Cutter show them out Xander started worrying, had he messed up, crossed a line and made things worse? Damn he’s put his foot in his mouth big time and he hoped that Tor forgave him.

It was all Xander could think about he followed Ms. Cutter back through the house to the first door. Once she closed the first door behind them he let his shoulders and head drop, letting out a cruse and let Rhonda and Heidi hug him as he hugged them back. Just taking, and giving, comfort from them for the moment.

“What are we going to tell Tor?” Xander asked them both once they started walking down the sidewalk again.

“That we tried and his father can be an ass,” Heidi answered with such a straight face and tone Xander just had to let out a laugh.

“Yeah, he kind of is,” Xander agreed through his chuckle.

“And we tell him he has us and will always have us. Because no matter what his father does he will always been our Tor,” Rhonda added, her love and affection for Tor clear as a cloudless day through their link.

“Yeah,” Xander echoed as he smiled at the other two. They might be the school bullies but they really did love each other. Everything else aside he was really glad that he’s gotten to really get to know them. “It will be late but lets get back to Kyle’s. Hopefully his parents will let us talk to them even if it’s a bit after curfew,” Xander added as he checked his watch. Because it was a school night and it was getting more than a bit late.

“We’ll just have to talk them into it if they don’t want to,” Rhonda said as she picked up her pace, “But we should probably hurry anyways,” she added.

Xander agreed with that idea fully as he too picked up his pace along with Heidi. He spent the rest of their walk through Sunnydale thinking about what he could have said or done to make their confrontation with Mr. Hauer go better but no matter what he though of he couldn’t image it turning out an different. Mr. Hauer hadn’t really said anything and Xander has no idea how to deal with that. Why the hell couldn’t everyone just talk like he and Willow damn it.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Kyle’s place and despite the hour, it was almost ten, Mr and Ms. DuFours let them in without a problem and just told them that Kyle and Tor were up in Kyle’s room. They didn’t even say anything about a time limit Xander realized as he followed Rhonda up the stairs as she lead the way to Kyle’s room.

Xander has to respect Kyle’s taste in music as he heard some country drifting down the hall before they reached Kyle’s open door. Once they reached his room Xander saw Kyle and Tor both on the floor by the side of the bed, Kyle leaning against it, slowly stroking Tor’s head which was resting in his lap.

The image gave Xander pause, was that how he looked when he did it? Because it looked…weird but right, which really was his life now. 

Stepping around him Xander watched as Rhonda leaned in and gave Kyle a quick kiss before leaned against the bed and snuggling into Kyle’s side opposite Tor where Heidi joining her moments later.

Quietly Xander made his way to Kyle’s other side and laid down on his side, his head half resting on his own hand and half on Kyle side as his other hand wrapped around Tor, pulling him close because right now he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to be in the middle of his pack, he needed to be with the one that was hurting.

As Xander felt Tor rest back into him he felt some of the tension in both Tor and Kyle’s body lessen a bit. “We’ve got you,” he whispered as he rested his head more heavily onto Kyle’s side and lap and moved his now free hand under Tor and completed the hug.

“Thank you, all of you,” Tor said in return, his voice uneven and soft.

“We’ll always be here for your Tor, always,” Rhonda answered as Xander felt an new hand comb through Tor’s locks a couple of times.

“And not just us, he told my parents when he asked to stay the night. They said Tor would always have a home here,” Kyle explained, the pride clear in his voice.

“Your father will come around. He’ll be at regionals this weekend, just wait. He still loves you,” Heidi added as well, her confidence in her statement coming in clear through their link.

“Can we just not….Kyle, did you hear about your job yet?” Tor asked, his voice still soft. 

“I totally forgot. I can’t believe I haven’t told you all. I found out yesterday, last night. I got it, and since I’m less then six months to being 18 when summer ends they said they were going to try and get a permit letting me keep it during the school year. I mean it won’t be easy working that many hours and keeping up with school but it will make saving up for college a lot easier,” Kyle answered Tor’s question as his excitement sweep though their link as everyone said their congratulations.

“That’s great new. Kyle. We need some great news,” Tor said as he smiled, his voice evening into a more normal tone.

Xander felt the excitement from the others slowly settled into contentment as the room fell quiet save for the soft country music for a long. Things might not be going great for all of them but they were together, that was enough for the moment.

***Epilogue***

Coach Alex Lacross forced himself not to yell at Hauer as his star wrestler stepped off the mat and return to his spot among his teammates.

The fact that Hauer won was the only reason it held himself in check but the moment they got back to the lockerroom-and out of view of the spectators- he was going to ream the boy for his sorry performance and his I’ll do better weren’t going to fucking cut it this time. Something was happening with his wrestler and he’d be damned if the punk kept it to himself. And he’d better damn well better win his next match before their break.

Lacross glared on as a handful of other wrestlers hit the mat, some winning and some losing more or less as expected, Williams was never going to win at this level if he didn’t start using his left side more. Maybe if I have the whole team go at his left side for an entire practice it will sink in? He though to himself before looking back at Hauer who had stood up and stretching his arms as he got ready to take the mat again.

Why the fuck wasn’t he moving, “Hauer move it,” Lacross barked at the boy who stood frozen at the edge of the mat. Following the boy’s stare Lacross spotted the elder Hauer in the stands. Which wasn’t odd, the man rarely made it near the start of the season but was at every single one once they hit district and had since middle school.

So why did his wrestler look surprised to see his father. And more importantly why was it letting anything stop him from getting on the damn match, “Hauer. Gawk at the chicks on your own time, get your ass on the match,” Lacross demanded, giving Hauer a push forward. Ignoring the yes coach as Hauer snapped out of his funk and got ready for his match.

Problems with the old man hu? That’s something he could deal with Lacross thought, filing it away as he turned his focus to his Team. The night wasn’t over yet.

***The End***


End file.
